Strawberry Eyes
by Charmedbloody
Summary: (One shot) Who knows what goes on behind her strawberry eyes as she faces her twin and Deep Blue. What happens to her during the battle. Will they all live. Or some? Read to find out.


**Strawberry Eyes**

I stand here looking just staring right at Deep Blue. He just went from Blue Knight to Deep Blue. I'm hurt at this and I don't know what to do. Deep Blue sounds a lot like Masaya. I don't want him and I don't want Kish. Can't any of the bad guys under stand that? Deep Blue is laughing at me as he changes into Masaya then back again. I can't believe this. I'm took freaked out about this right now. I don't know what I should do. I hear Ryou speaking 'I knew it.' If he knew it he should have told us or warn us or done something about this. Until waiting until now to say it though this is proof that he is right.

I turn as he points to his inside informant and I see my twin. I can't believe Cherry sold us out here. Never mind I can figure that out. She blames me that I sold her singing voice from her and made her and dad being sent away. I so right now want to rip out her throat right now. Then shove it were the sun doesn't shine on the dam princess. I hear a growl and notice that I did it. I see everyone is looking at me even the bad guys are. I don't under stand why. I feel anger and hate for my own twin. I feel torn on what to do about Deep Blue. I feel more powerful. Like the wild cat with in me is trying to tell me what to do. How to deal with all of this so I let it take over.

I find my self changing into a cat. A very angry kitty cat. I find my self on my hands. I look down to see I have paws. I'm not small like u normal am when I do change into my Neko form. I change at my own twin with my claws out ready to rip her to shreds. I growl at her "I have no sister I have no twin. Your not apart of me any more Cherry." No one try's to stop me as my claws and teeth sink into her. I know I am killing her and she's bleeding badly. And still no one stops me. I think they fear me. I am hurt I should be feared right now. I look down and see my sister is dead. I killed my twin and I smirk as I turn around and growl as I glare at Deep Blue.

I can smell the fear in the air and it makes me happy to smell this. I see the Mew's all backing up away from me. But ready to attack if I turn on them next. But I walk towards Deep Blue and the others growling. As if telling them to get off of Earth now before I do the same to them as I just did to my twin. But they don't leave. I jump onto Deep Blue with my teeth bared. And I bite his neck hard and I wrench it out of place. Removing his head from his body. I didn't care anymore. I wanted payment from all the pain caused here.

I smirk as I notice the other aliens throwing up along with the Mew's at what I had done. I didn't care. The wild cat with in me was sate in all of this. I licked the blood off of my mussel as I turn and walk back to the Mew's. My pink eyes seeing there fear towards me. I slowly turn back to my normal self as I stand there with my head bent with the tears falling from my eyes. I look up as I wipe them away. I walk closer to them and they walk farther away from me. Ryou is in shock at all of this. I turn back and look at what I have done. "She wanted to do all this. She wanted them all dead. I didn't really want you dead Cherry. I hate you for everything you did to me. But I wouldn't wish you dead." I turn and look at Deep Blue's self and growl "You I am glad you're dead. I don't want someone that would lie to me like that. Never."

I hear someone coming out of the woods laughing. I turn and see cherry standing there. I blink and shake my head. I have to be seeing things here. She's dead I killed her. I saw it. I look back at to where her body laid and there laid a robot. I raise my eyebrow at her as she laughs at me. She tells me that dad built the robot just in case things happen. I smack her as I yell at her for not telling me about this sooner.

I feel the other Mew's eyes on me as if to see if I would change like that again. No one knows but my self what goes on behind my pink eyes when I am a Mew. I feel someone wrap a coat around me and I look up and see that it was Ryou's coat. We all headed back to the café. Ryou just held me close as we walked towards the café. Some how deep with in my own heart and mind I feel that I'm going to be ok now. I laugh softly at the thought of being ok. I feel Ryou looking at me and I look up into his teal eyes. Feeling something as if it might be love. I hear him speak 'What goes on behind your Strawberry eyes you baka Strawberry.' He smiles at me so I know he's only teasing me. I tell him "If you only knew teal eyes." We laughed about it all the way to the café.


End file.
